De ojos violetas y regresos
by Segreta
Summary: Shail despierta en un bosque, bajo la luz de tres lunas que hace tiempo no veía. Ha vuelto, inexplicablemente, a Idhún. Historia de un encuentro fortuito en una noche de soledad. Un encuentro, que cambiará su vida.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Laura Gallego, no mios. Porque si lo fueran... La triología iría sobre Shail, y Alsan no hubiese muerto. Jamás._

_Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic publicado de Memorias de Idhún :D. Le he quitado el polvo y lo he pasado a ordenador, en un vano intento de revivir un poco este fandom. Creo que esta historia sobre Shail tendrá ya unos... ¿tres años? Quizá más. Aún así he decidido mantenerlo íntegramente como el original, resistiendo mis impulsos a cambiar ciertas cosillas... _

_Obviamente, como el summary indica, va sobre el regreso de Shail a Idhún, junto a su primer encuentro con Zasei... Disfrutadlo n_n _

* * *

><p>Shail despertó, desorientado en medio del claro de un bosque. Las copas de los árboles le impedían ver el cielo nocturno. Tardó varios minutos en asimilar lo ocurrido. Recordaba haberse lanzado contra un hechizo realizado por Elrion, muchas luces y de repente… oscuridad.<p>

No era posible que estuviese vivo. Su magia estaba bajo mínimos, y era imposible que hubiese realizado un hechizo protector… o de transporte. Porque el mago sabía que no se encontraba en el claro de Alemania. El claro donde descubrió, de repente, la verdadera esencia de Victoria: ella, su Vic, su prácticamente hermanita, era Lunaris. Su pequeña Lunnaris, aquella por la que se había enfrentado a Kirtash, y recorrido la Tierra de cabo a rabo.

Kirtash… Ese chico se había percatado al instante de que Victoria era un unicornio. Eso demostraba que, como él sospechaba, no era humano. Sólo un feérico podía ver la luz del unicornio, pero… Era obvio que el asesino no lo era, por varios motivos.

El primero, que ningún feérico actuaría así, y segundo, porque si fuese de esa raza, necesitaría un disfraz, y para ello debería de ser mago, pero si fuese mago no necesitaría a Elrion para nada…

Lo cierto es que tendría que averiguarlo. O preguntárselo personalmente. Porque se había unido a ellos, ¿no? Le había ofrecido la mano a Victoria, y eso quería decir que no la quería matar… ¿O acaso le pedía que se uniese a él? Ella le había cogido la mano, sea cual sea el caso, ella había aceptado. Porque Vic no se había unido a ellos, ¿verdad? Él y Alsan la habían cuidado, y le habían enseñado cosas acerca de Idhun… Además, el unicornio era luz, no se le podía definir de otro modo, y Kirtash… Salí había percibido en él un poder oscuro enorme. No por algo era el favorito de Ashran.

Abandonó esos pensamientos de su mente, y se incorporó. Observó el bosque en el que se encontraba: frondoso, y lleno de exuberante vegetación que más bien se asemejaba a una selva. ¿Qué emplazamientos de la Tierra eran así? Enseguida lo supo, el Amazonas, los pulmones de la Tierra. Debía volver a Limbath a buscar a sus amigos. Abrió su mente para buscar al Alma y… no sintió nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Siempre la encontraba a la primera, por muy poca magia que le quedase.

Y de repente, tuvo un presentimiento. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, empezó a trepar por un árbol, y, cuando llegó a la copa, las vio.

En lugar del único satélite que brillaba en el firmamento terrestre, allí, rodeadas de estrellas, se encontraban tres lunas formando un triángulo que iluminaban las noches de Idhún.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Estoy en Idhún!

Y lo comprendió. Kirtash le había salvado la vida, pero… ¿Por qué? Ese chico siempre tenía una buena razón para hacer las cosas. Tal vez había decidido proteger a Lunnaris, el último unicornio.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y la vio, a su pequeña unicornio, que le miraba directamente a los ojos, y que desde ese momento se llevó parte de su alma. Esa imagen, como siempre, le dio ánimos y fuerza. Era la única razón por la que se había jugado la vida tantas veces.

Bajó del árbol. Si no estaba en el Amazonas, era lógico pensar que se encontraba en el bosque de Awa. Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar: la torre de Kazlunn estaba realmente lejos de allí, y no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p>Shail no se encontraba bien. Las energías que le quedaban las dedicaba a caminar sin descanso, por lo que su magia no se podía recuperar. Gracias a sus conocimientos, había podido encontrar varias plantas comestibles, pero en el bosque de Awa nunca estabas convencido. Había millones de plantas y flores distintas, por lo que perfectamente podías confundir una hierba nutritiva con un peligroso veneno mortal.<p>

Había intentado descansar, pero por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, cuando se acurrucaba bajo un árbol, o algo similar, algún que otro shek pasaba por allí, impidiéndole dormir y obligándole a ocultar mejor su presencia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba en el bosque en sí, sino en las afueras. La vegetación, ya exuberante de por sí, no era tan espesa como recordaba, y tampoco había encontrado a ningún hada. Era muy posible que ni siquiera se encontrara dentro de los perímetros del bosque ya que, como él sabía, debería haberle impedido avanzar.

Pero de pronto, vio una luz. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado antes de ella.

Se acercó agazapado hacia ella, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar. No sabía si se trataba de amigos o enemigos.

Cuando estuvo apenas a dos metros, sonrió con alivio. Era un ave Haai. Las únicas personas que solían utilizarlos eran los celestes. Y un celeste no era una mala compañía, por lo menos, durante una noche.

-¿Hola? ¡Buenas noches, viajero!

El celeste se giró, asombrando a Shail. Pertenecía a la Iglesia de las Tres Lunas. Para ser más exactos, era una sacerdotisa al servicio de Wina. A Shail le sorprendió encontrarla allí sola, en medio del bosque. Tendría su misma edad, aproximadamente, y, cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo apreciar unos grandes y brillantes ojos violetas, y la piel del pálido azul celeste que había dado nombre a su raza. Tenía rasgos delicados y una figura esbelta. La celeste se giró, sorprendida y asustada, hacia el mago. Al verle, le miró extrañada y asombrada. Shail no sabía por que le miraba así. Era un humano normal y corriente. Y en Idhun abundaban los humanos.

Esbozó una cálida sonrisa. La celeste se la devolvió. A Shail se le pasó por la mente, fugazmente, que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto jamás.

Se acercó varios pasos hacia ella.

-Hola, soy Shail. Me preguntaba si… Podría disfrutar de tu compañía esta noche. Hace tiempo que no veo ninguna cara amiga.

La chica percibió sus sentimientos, sinceros y tristes, y sintió la necesidad de ayudar a ese extraño viajero.

-Buenas noches, Shail. Mi nombre es Zasei. Sé que no es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte, pero estaré encantada de acogerte. También hace tiempo que no cruzo ni una palabra con nadie, y la soledad finalmente se nota. Ven, siéntate conmigo. Puedo ofrecerte un poco de cena y agua, si lo deseas.

Después de compartir la cena, y de que el mago lo agradeciese una infinidad de veces, ambos se acomodaron en sendos troncos, uno frente al otro, y se sumieron en un silencio amistoso.

Shail lo rompió:

-No sé si es descortés o no, y si lo es, agradecería que me lo dijeses, pero me gustaría preguntarte qué haces aquí, sola, en medio del bosque.

Zasei sonrió.

-No es descortés expresar tu curiosidad. Entre los humanos es natural. Así sabes lo que piensan los demás. En cuanto a tu pregunta… Puedo responderte que estoy de paso, ya que tengo que enviar un mensaje.

El silencio volvió de nuevo. Zasei miraba a Shail nerviosamente, pero cuando el chico lo notaba, apartaba la vista, avergonzada. Esta vez fue Shail el que sonrió con confianza.

-Hay algo que quieres saber de mí… Adelante, pregunta.

La celeste le miró, y expresó su duda.

-Shail… ¿De dónde eres? No pareces de Idhún, pero… Tienes la mirada de la magia.

Y el mago comprendió el por qué de la extraña mirada de Zasei. Era una cosa tan simple, tan vulgar, que no se había percatado antes de ello. Sus vaqueros, sus deportivas, y su camiseta debían haber causado impresión en la celeste. Ante ello, sólo pudo soltar una breve carcajada, que sorprendió bastante a la sacerdotisa.

-Soy de aquí, de Idhún. Es más, tengo una numerosa familia en Puerto Esmeralda… Así que-repuso misteriosamente-, la pregunta correcta no es de dónde soy, sino de dónde vengo.

Se calló de inmediato. De repente, Shail se percató de que se había tomado muchas confianzas con aquella celeste, y que había revelado más de la cuenta.

Obviamente, la sacerdotisa comprendió los sentimientos del mago, por lo que, con suavidad, quitó hierro al asunto:

-No importa. Cada cual tiene sus secretos, Shail. No debo forzarte a dar más explicaciones, cuando yo misma tampoco lo he hecho.

Sonrisas cruzadas en la oscuridad, y cambio de conversación.

Con preguntas ligeras, sin mucha importancia, Zasei y Shail habían encontrado una buena forma de pasar la dura soledad nocturna. Nada de "¿Y qué mensaje tienes que llevar?" o "¿Y cómo has llegado tú hasta aquí?". Sólo anécdotas curiosas, muchas referidas a la época de estudios en Kazlunn de Shail, que conseguían arrancar risas cantarinas de la chica.

Ni él sabía que ella no acostumbraba a reír nunca, ni ella sabía que las dudas acerca del futuro de la Resistencia oprimían su corazón. Aunque lo sentían.

Un ave rapaz graznó de pronto, rompiendo la magia del momento. Por primera vez, ambos se percataron de lo tarde que era y de que, si pretendían partir al día siguiente, debían descansar.

El mago murmuró unas pocas palabras al fuego.

-Así no se apagará-respondió a la mirada interrogante de su compañera-. Buenas noches, Zasei, y gracias.

-Buenas noches, Shail. Y gracias a ti.

Ambos lo decían de corazón. Porque en esos momentos difíciles, la compañía era un gran consuelo.

Y Shail tardó en adivinar el porqué, pero esa noche, en lugar de los luminosos ojos del unicornio, otros, grandes y morados, irrumpieron en sus sueños.

* * *

><p><em>Y esta es mi... ¿obra? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Merece un review?<em>

¡Besos idhunitas! ^-^


End file.
